The invention relates to a device for a coaxial optical-fiber connection, comprising a sleeve mount and a coupling housing for accommodating the sleeve mount.
It is known for optical fibers to be connected coaxially by coupling. The optical-fiber ends which are to be connected are designed with plug-in connectors, which are accommodated by the coupling. The plug-in connectors are designed with ferrules, which are worked in a highly precise manner and are introduced into a sleeve of the corresponding coupling such that their end surfaces come into contact. The sleeve is mounted in a sleeve mount. For accommodating the plug-in connectors, the sleeve mount is designed, for example, with latching hooks at the two ends. The outer shape of the coupling housing is defined by way of the given geometries of known installation openings. It is known, for easy production and installation, for the coupling housing to be configured in two parts, preferably with two identical housing halves. In order to prevent any possible gap formation between the two housing halves, the latter are, for example, welded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 discloses a coupling housing for accommodating a two-part sleeve mount, the coupling housing comprising a basic body and a housing wall designed as a cover. Grooves are made in the basic body of the coupling housing, it being possible for complementary tongues, which are formed on the sleeve mount, to be inserted into said grooves. The displacement of the connecting seam here is favorable for the stability of the coupling. The configuration, however, requires at least two different molds for producing the basic body and the cover.
The Japanese patent application JP2000266963 has disclosed a single-piece coupling housing into which a single-piece sleeve mount can be inserted. The sleeve mount is designed with latching noses, which latch into complementary through-passages on the coupling housing. The through-passages on the coupling housing can be produced cost-effectively. However, the weakening of the coupling housing in the contact region of the plug-in connectors as well as the penetration of dust are disadvantageous.